


Every Good Boy Dreams Fine

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_summersmut, Cropping, Crossgen, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Pegging, Scorpius Malfoy - character, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the new line of Daydream Charms a lady can take control. Scorpius gets clean and Pansy gets dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Good Boy Dreams Fine

It was about discretion. It was always about discretion. The Weasley shop understood that. There was a reason the new line of Daydream Charms came in a plain box with plain printing. Unobtrusive, unassuming. Pansy Parkinson hated being any of those things - if you weren't noticed, what was the point? - but when it came to the Cougar's Comforts selection, _For the older witch who needs to scratch that itch_, she was glad for that discretion.

Pansy settled back into her mound of pillows and arranged the edges of her gauzy dressing gown. She picked up the small pamphlet of instructions and read them carefully, making certain that she understood them. It had taken her long enough to build up the courage to order it in the first place, sitting for hours and staring at the form with a quill at the ready. She wasn't the least bit ashamed of her sexuality or what she wanted out of the daydream. It was the thought of one of those shop clerks giggling at her that she didn't want to confront. There was nothing in this world or the next that would force her to contact the shop for help if she mucked this up or ruined the charm through inattention. Once she felt assured that she had the details of the charm fixed firmly in her mind, Pansy set the pamphlet aside and activated the charm. Eyes closed, she tipped her head back and concentrated.

* * *

"That's it, Miss Parkinson," the young man said, slithering out from beneath the tapestry. "The Sticking charm should work now. That tapestry won't fall again. Anything else I can do for you?"

She thought that he had a bit of a lilt in his voice, thought there was a touch of a question in those deep grey eyes. Pansy sauntered across the room and drew the pad of one finger down the line of his jaw. "There's plenty you could do for me, Scorpius. The question is, what are you willing to do?" He shivered, turning his face to press into her touch. Pansy smiled as he brought his hand to hers and held it against his cheek. "I think you're willing to do just about anything I ask, aren't you? Anything I want." She leaned forward, rising up on her toes to bring her lips close to his ear. "Anything I demand."

Scorpius caught his breath and his free hand wrapped around her waist, fingers clenching in the thin fabric of her dressing gown. "Anything, Miss Parkinson."

"My lady." Pansy kissed the point of his jaw and breathed across his ear, delighting in the tremor that ran through him. "My lady, Scorpius."

"My lady," he repeated, his voice pleading and obedient. He drew back just enough to look at her, and Pansy could see desire turning his eyes to mercury. "Anything you demand, yes. _Please_."

"Upstairs. Third door on the left. Strip, completely, and wait in the middle of the room." Pansy patted his cheek as he shuddered. "If you were kneeling when I got up there, I might be very pleased with you." She shoved Scorpius back and turned away from him, going to the bookshelf. She picked a book at random, pretending to ignore Scorpius in favor of a little reading. Only a few seconds passed before she heard footsteps almost running up the stairs, and she laughed. That was the beauty of young men. Their enthusiasm, their passion.

Their short refractory periods.

Pansy waited several minutes, giving Scorpius opportunity to arrange himself and taking her time about locking up the house. She went upstairs, trailing her fingers along the railing and humming to herself. This promised to be entertaining. Scorpius looked eager to please, for once the opposite of his father. It had to be Astoria's influence. Pansy would have to send the woman a card congratulating her on such a _helpful_ son.

She paused just outside the bedroom door, looking in to see how far Scorpius' obedience went. The chair by the window held a neat stack of clothing, with a pair of boots lined up beneath the seat. Scorpius knelt in the center of the room, facing her bed. Pansy smiled. "Good boy," she purred. Scorpius looked up and Pansy snapped her fingers. "Eyes down. Do not speak unless I give you leave."

Scorpius dipped his eyes immediately, staring at the floor between his spread knees. Pansy moved into the room and stopped in front of him. His fringe had fallen into his face, but she could still see a pink blush across his cheekbones. She looked him over, tapping her lips with one finger. Strong shoulders, lean muscle in his arms. Flat stomach, ridged like a bar of white chocolate and looking just as tempting to taste. Fine, golden hairs dusting thighs heavily muscled from gripping a broom during season after season of Quidditch.

His palms rested on his knees, and she hoped his hands were as strong as Draco's had been in school. Constant exercise to catch a Snitch or stir a cauldron had given Draco amazing hands. He'd been an expert at stirring _her_ cauldron, after some very firm instructions and some very intense practice. It was likely that Scorpius could do the same, if she decided to go that route later. He certainly looked to take after Draco in several ways. Pansy let her eyes drift to the thick patch of hair at Scorpius' groin and to his stiffened cock. She smiled wider, teeth scraping her bottom lip. _Oh yes_, she thought. _Like father, like son_.

Pansy went to a narrow table against the wall and lifted a porcelain pitcher to pour water into a matching bowl. "I'm very particular about cleanliness," she said as she dropped a flannel into the bowl. A muttered charm put a hygienic spell in the water, and she swished the flannel around to get it well-soaked. Pansy returned to Scorpius and stood with one foot between his legs, her toes only a couple of inches from his scrotum. She held back a laugh as his cock twitched, then ordered his hands out and dropped the flannel into them. "Very particular," she said again. "I'll need to have some proof that you're properly clean, young man. Do give yourself a wash for me." She sat on the edge of the bed, legs demurely crossed at the ankles. "You'll start with your nipples. Right now."

Scorpius didn't hesitate. He brought the flannel up and rubbed it across his chest, moving from side to side in a figure eight. Pansy admired the creativity he put into the gesture, as he stroked one nipple with his empty hand while the flannel moved across the other. When both of his nipples stood out against the flat plane of his chest, Pansy snapped her fingers again. "Cock, Scorpius. Don't neglect your bollocks, either. And stand up so I can see you properly."

Scorpius got to his feet. The muscles in his abdomen jumped as his cock bounced when he rose. Pansy took a deep breath and leaned back on one elbow. She laid her hand over her mound, rubbing gently through her dressing gown. Scorpius was like a living statue, his pale skin glowing in the candlelight. He lifted his cock and thumbed his foreskin back, rubbed the flannel around his shaft and scrotum. He kept his head bowed, the blush from earlier spreading down his cheeks and into his neck as Pansy gave him firm directions - _bollocks, Scorpius, now shaft, stroke your cock, young man, show me how you do it when no one's looking_. Pansy could almost feel the heat coming off his skin, even with the distance between them.

Too much distance, she decided. "Stop." She sat up and pointed her wand to dry his skin. Standing, she gestured to the bed. Scorpius approached her, a familiar smirk curling his lips. As he reached for her Pansy spun away and slapped him hard on the arse. He jumped and lost his balance, catching himself one-handed on the bed. "Down," she ordered. "Bend over, face down. I want your shoulders digging into that mattress, Scorpius, and don't you dare move them."

Scorpius looked back at her and she slapped his arse again. He yelped and burrowed into the mattress, head tilted to the side for unhindered breathing. Pansy nodded in approval as she yanked the flannel from his hand to set it on the bed. Even in fun and play, self-preservation was crucial. The thought reminded her of an important detail, and she leaned down to purr at his ear. "You may ask to stop at any point. Just say 'Galleon' and I'll go no further. You're my toy for the moment, boy, and I have no intention of breaking you. Not that way, at least. You _may_ say no. Understood?"

Scorpius bit his lip, but that did nothing to stifle his groan. "Yes, my lady," he murmured.

Pansy patted his arse. "Good boy. Hold very still, now." She tapped his feet and he responded without need for a verbal order, spreading his legs wider. Pansy stroked his back, fingers rubbing along his spine. "_Good_ boy. Now let's see how you did with your little bath." She rested her hand on his back and reached the other between his thighs. She weighed his bollocks in her palm, rolling each testicle gently before giving the pair a light tug.

Scorpius mewled and pressed into her hand. Pansy slapped his arse, much harder this time, hard enough to leave a pink mark on his buttock. "Hold _still_," she said, smiling since he couldn't see her face. If he could hold still through what she had planned, she'd fuck a Weasley in the Ministry atrium. She could see the tension in Scorpius' thighs as he struggled to obey her. "Good," she murmured.

She released his bollocks and reached forward to wrap her fingers around his cock. The low, rolling groan Scorpius made was only to be expected, but to her surprise, he held still. Pansy raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, then gave him a slow stroke. "You did a fair job on your bath," she said, pumping her fist up his cock with each word. "Your skin is quite soft. Very good. And your cock is _quite_ hard. Even better. I think you're enjoying this. Are you enjoying this, Scorpius? Do you like what I'm doing? Enjoy having a witch with her hand on your cock?"

Scorpius groaned and Pansy smacked him, lifting his buttock with the movement, turning his skin even redder. "What was that, boy? I didn't hear you."

"Yes." He gulped, his entire torso moving as he sucked in air. "Yes, my lady. I like that."

"Thought you might." Pansy leaned in and kissed the small of his back, licked the small ridge at the base of his spine. She stroked him faster, fingers loose to keep from chafing the delicate skin of his cock. Scorpius made a fascinating variety of noises, from groans and moans to quiet squeaks and gasps. With an abrupt, throat-rattling cry, he convulsed and came. She felt the warm semen spreading across her fingers to spatter the bedspread, and she laughed. She let go of his cock, then wiped her hand on his arse, trailing her fingers over the divide between his cheeks to test his reaction. It was promising.

She clicked her tongue and patted the bedspread beneath Scorpius, rubbing her fingers over the damp material. "Dear boy," she said, fighting back a laugh as he panted for breath. "Now what am I going to do with you? You're absolutely filthy. I thought I told you to wash." Scorpius whimpered and shook his head, and Pansy slapped his arse one more time, with the full force of her swing behind it. "We'll just have to clean you up again, won't we? But first, I _did_ tell you to hold still. You disobeyed me. Bad, dirty Scorpius."

Pansy moved to her bureau and removed a long, lacquered box from the top drawer. She put it on the bed in Scorpius' line of sight, then scooted a tall mirror next to the bed. She spent a few minutes adjusting it so that he could see her chair and the curve of his buttocks. She wanted him to be able to watch this, to see his own responses, to _know_ she'd brought him to this point. Pansy opened the box with the lid up to block the contents, then lifted out a short, flexible rod with a thin loop on one end. She brushed the leather loop over Scorpius' cheek, humming in delight when he shuddered. She moved to the end of the bed, listening for any protest or for him to call out his assigned release word, but he didn't speak. Pansy smiled and tapped his thigh with the crop. "Exactly how old are you, Scorpius?"

"Nine-nineteen, my lady."

"Then we shall count to nineteen. Begin." She flicked the crop and slapped it full across both buttocks. Scorpius yelped, tightened his fingers in the bedspread, and counted. With each stroke, a thin line appeared across his arse, and his voice tightened. By 'seventeen, my lady', his arse was red to his thighs; by 'nineteen, my lady', he was sobbing.

Pansy set the crop aside and took up the flannel to wipe the tears off his face. "_Such_ a good boy," she said, her soft voice full of approval. "Such good counting. Let's clean you up now." She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair, moving his fringe away from his eyes. "Reach back and hold yourself open, dear boy. We'll need to clean everywhere."

Scorpius sniffled and shut his eyes. Pansy waited, petting his hair. It took a full minute for him to come to a decision, a minute in which embarrassment colored his face as red as his arse. Just as she thought he was going to balk, he opened his eyes to look in the mirror, released his grip on the bedspread, and reached back. Pansy applauded and patted his shoulder with pride, then Summoned a chair into place and sat behind him.

She took the flannel and held it up as she examined the lovely sight before her. So many men had such horribly ugly derrieres, but Scorpius was a vision. Pansy dragged the flannel up the back of his thigh and over his tense fingers. She didn't tell him to stay still for this, expecting that would be an order he'd immediately disobey. Taking care not to press too hard on his reddened, warmed skin, she cleaned his buttocks, top to thighs and left to right around his gripping hands, and finally down the center as he held his cheeks spread for her. Scorpius whined as the flannel passed over the tight ring of his anus, and Pansy glanced into the mirror. His eyes were so wide with arousal that only the slimmest ring of silver still remained. He watched as she dragged the flannel over him again, watched as she set it aside and tapped one finger against his hole.

"Ever played with this?" she asked, leaving her finger in place as the fine muscles jumped and shuddered under her touch. "Experiment a little, perhaps? Let your girlfriend have a feel?" She paused, then cocked her head to smile at him in the mirror. "Or one of your dorm-mates? I remember some of the rumors about Slytherin circle jerks when I was in school. Ever go a little further than a joint wanking effort, boy? Let one of your mates get his hands on your arse? Get his tongue down there? Ever let one of your teammates rim your tight little arse, Scorpius?"

His ears looked like they'd catch fire at any moment, red enough that she expected she'd singe her fingers if she touched them. His mouth moved without sound, and another tear slipped over the bridge of his nose to drip onto the bedspread, then he licked his lips and tried again, speaking so quietly she almost missed the word. "Yes."

Pansy hummed in pleasure and prodded him gently before she got up to go through the lacquered box again. She removed a bottle of lube – "every young man's friend, isn't that right?" – and a small, cylindrical object. Holding that to his mouth, she pursed her lips and made a kissing sound. "Lick it, dear boy." Scorpius held his breath and closed his eyes, but after a few seconds his lips parted and the point of his tongue swiped over the surface of the cylinder. Pansy praised him and, to free up her hands, left it resting against his mouth for kisses.

She unfastened the sash holding her dressing gown closed, pushed the gown off her shoulders, and held her arms straight to let it fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked. Scorpius groaned, long and aching. "Thank you," Pansy said, arching her back to lift her breasts as she preened. She picked up the cylinder and rubbed it over her nipples. As it warmed on her skin, it elongated and expanded.

It didn't take long for Scorpius to realize just what shape the cylinder was taking, and his eyes went wide as he gasped. Pansy held up the cylinder, now an exact replica of Scorpius' own cock. Pansy held it to her groin and muttered a charm. When she took her hand away, the false cock stayed in place. Scorpius hissed, snapped his head up, and pushed off the bed with both hands.

But no further.

He stared wildly at her cock, but didn't move another muscle. Pansy stepped around the bed, her cock swaying, and cupped his face in both hands. "Remember what I told you, Scorpius. You may say no. Say 'Galleon', and this is over, no question. Do you want to say it?"

Scorpius scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, his body trembling enough that she nearly lost contact with his cheeks. He sucked in a quavering breath and nodded once, but his eyes dropped and he flushed red from hairline to chest. Pansy followed his gaze down to her cock, then to his, stiff almost vertical against his stomach, fluid beading at the tip. Scorpius gulped and whimpered and shook, but he didn't pull away.

Pansy caressed his cheeks. "You want to say no?" Scorpius nodded again, but it was hesitant and slow, as if his mind was at odds with itself. Pansy stepped closer, until her cock rubbed against his. Scorpius closed his eyes and swallowed, tendons standing out in his throat. Pansy twined her arms around his neck. "You may say no, dear boy," she murmured as she rose up on her toes until her breath bounced off his lips. "You may. But you aren't going to, are you? You want this. You want me. You want me to fuck you, Scorpius. Point of no return, my darling good boy. Tell me if this is what you want."

His throat moved, his lips worked, his eyelashes flickered. Pansy waited. Finally, Scorpius made a soft noise of surrender, and rocked his hips to rub his cock against hers. "Yes," he whispered, tears escaping his closed eyes. "Yes, my lady. Please. Please fuck me. _Please_."

"Good boy." Pansy kissed him, held him close and kissed him, canted her hips and kissed him until his arms settled around her waist and his mouth opened. She slid her tongue over his, slid her cock against his, and didn't break away until they both were shaking, breathing rough. "Up on the bed, Scorpius. This will go easier if you're on all fours for this first time."

As he scrambled up and got into position, she slicked her cock with lube. Each pump of her hand sent a pulse to her clit, and Pansy moaned in pleasure. She climbed up behind Scorpius and anointed his arse with copious amounts of lube, prodding and playing with his hole. One finger, just one knuckle, then deeper, then another finger. When he shivered or whimpered, she kissed the dimples on his back; when he keened and quaked as her fingers stroked across his prostate, she praised him. She took her time to prepare him, unwilling to hurt such a good boy.

She knelt up behind him and aligned her cock with his anus, and gently pressed forward. "Don't hold your breath," she told him, stroking one of the reddened, swollen crop-marks across his arse. "Take a deep breath, then let it out slowly." He nodded and obeyed. As he exhaled, Pansy tilted her hips. Her cock slid through the tight ring, and Scorpius cried out.

"_Yes_, my lady."

It took time, it took patience, but she finally felt his arse against her hips. Pansy cooed at him as she held still, letting him adjust to the penetration. "Darling boy," she murmured. "Good boy. Dear, darling Scorpius."

She fucked him slow, her hands roaming his back, outlining his spine and each tense muscle. Her clit throbbed with every pulse of her cock and soon she was gasping and moaning nearly as loud as Scorpius. She reached around his hip to stroke his cock, urging him in a rough growl. "Come for me," she said, her voice breaking on her need. "Come for me, my darling."

Scorpius came, his head thrown back, his shoulders curled. His arse tightened on her cock as orgasm tore through him, and the pressure sped to her clit to set her off as well. Pansy locked her hands on his hips and shrieked as her body convulsed and her cock spasmed. When they both sputtered to silence, Pansy pulled out of Scorpius. He collapsed and she fell beside him, one arm over his back. They struggled to breathe, quivering with aftershocks.

Scorpius looked at her with a haze in his mercurial eyes, then darted forward to kiss her before pulling away with an apology. Pansy smiled and stroked his jaw. "Scorpius. That was very, _very_ good. I'm rather proud of you, my boy."

He smiled, and her heart raced at how shy that smile could look after he'd just been fucked into exhaustion. "Yes." He leaned in to kiss her again, his hand dropping between them to stroke her cock. "My lady."

* * *

Pansy opened her eyes and sighed as her muscles relaxed from the tension of three orgasms in half an hour. Both of his and the one of hers had shook her body from the magic in the charm, and left her aching, satiated, and damn impressed with the daydream. She settled back into her pillows, idly stroking her breasts while her body calmed. She would order a year's supply of those, she decided, and to hell with anyone who'd laugh.

A blond head peeped round the edge of her bedroom door, and Pansy looked up as Scorpius knocked on the door frame. His face was flushed with the efforts of his work, and he rubbed his hands through his hair without meeting her eyes. Pansy wondered if she'd screamed aloud, and if his name had been in that scream at any point. It would explain his fidgeting. She certainly hoped it did. "Finished with the tapestry, Miss Parkinson. Anything else I can do for you? Dad said to give you a hand with whatever you needed."

Pansy smiled and sat up, holding one hand out to him. "Aren't you a good boy?"


End file.
